Just Another Gallery Piece
by SLRisme
Summary: Yeah, it was a kiss from last night, a kiss that seemed a big deal to Chouji yet meant nothing too Ino. What does Chouji think when he sees Ino flirting with Sasuke, and how will he take it?


888888888888888

Guess what? It's me, Samantha!

This is another Ino and Chouji story, I know, not the best couple ever and yes, it's not Sakura and Sasuke and whatnot by hey; it's different.

Rate and Review if yall' want!

If you don't like the couple then, sorry and get over it and yes, I also put that in every story.

Starting now! 

8888888888888888888

Title: Just Another Gallery Piece Too Him

The blonde hair angel, or in Chouji's eyes that's what she was, was leaning against the counter, flirting with the male with long, black spiked up hair. Of course, another girl with pink hair started yelling at her, calling her 'Ino-pig' as the girl with blonde hair called the one with pink hair 'Forehead-Sakura'. The male they were arguing over, Sasuke, just held that usually, firm look on his head, making Chouji, who was leaned up against the wall, growl under his breath.

They were in the flower shop, Sasuke had come here for something with Sakura but Ino, her usual self, had started flirting with him at the sight. It was surprising but, Chouji had his arms crossed of his chest, actually feeling sick in the stomach, holding a solemn look on his face, as his eyes filled with an anger he hadn't felt sense he was, well; called 'fat' or other horrible names. Yet; he held in his anger, knowing Ino was going to just lose this battle again, Sasuke was just way too much into killing his brother, no one would win him.

'_Great, the kiss was over five minutes so; Ino will just be running after Sasuke again, ha, she probably didn't mean what she said. Watch… She's going to be going after Sasuke again, she will just complain about me to Shikamaru again and I'll just stay that useless teammate…'_

He thought, bitterly, watching Ino pull a white rose too her face, brushing the petals against her soft, most beautiful lips he had ever seen, making her look like she had just bloomed from her own rose. Her hand went down to her side, ignoring Sakura's comments about her, as she gave another flirty smile towards Sasuke, watching him raise an eyebrow.

"So Sasuke… Do you want to come training with me later?"

The shock came across his face, as though it was lightening then, came the burning anger as the glare went into his once, happy looking eyes. Last night, it had only been last night when she had kissed him yet; she asked him that, she didn't even ask him to he wanted to go with her.

'_She is a pig…'_

Another thought came into his mind, an evil grin going onto his face as he watched her ice blue eyes stare at Sasuke with such an amazing look, as though he was some god or something. His thought was cruel, a bit rude at that also, as a frown came onto his face, knowing what Sasuke was going to say too her.

"No thanks, I would rather train by myself."

At that point, the white rose slipped from her pale fingers, going towards the ground, hitting it as it was the loudest thing in the flower shop at this point. Both of them just stared at each other, a bit of a frown on Sasuke's face as Ino held on her face her own frown. Chouji also noticed Sakura also held a frown, getting the hint that if she asked, he was going to say no too her also.

'_Ouch… You didn't disserve that, please Ino, look at yourself and now look at him… He has a whole group of girls after him, and he's just a fool if he can't see your beauty. You'll just be… You'll just be… Another piece in the gallery.' _

Sasuke, coughed, a silent cough but, it was a cough too tell her that the silence was driving him insane, as Ino gave a nod towards him. "I'm sorry about that, what did you need from here?" Giving a weak smile, he seemed to give her a bit of a smile back or, what was counted as a smile.

"Yeah, Sakura needed a red rose for something so; I was going to buy it for her."

"Here… Just keep it…"

Her pale hand reached towards a dozen red roses, picking it up in between her fingers, passing it over to Sakura. The girl with pink hair stared at her in shock but, her hand grabbed onto the stem of the rose, taking it away from her in a slow pace as she gave a soft smile towards her. The two headed towards the door, leaving Chouji still in a bit of a shock, wondering why Ino gave Sakura that rose so easily, without even paying.

"Hey Ino, I bet I'll just have to train with Sakura anyway, Naruto is out with Sayra doing something so, you wanna come with us?"

He stood by the door, his arm holding it open as Sakura tried her best to keep a smile on her face but, it was hard too hide the despondent look as Sasuke waited for Ino to tell him if she want too or not. Then, turning towards Chouji, she gave him the same smile she did before that kiss, as her eyes were half opened, like she was dreaming of a crush.

"No thanks, I just realized I have something else too do."

The smile couldn't be held back, Sakura let that huge, joyful smile go across her face as Sasuke just shrugged it off, walking out the door, as Ino and Chouji watched as he passed Sakura a smile. The door finally closed, a soft 'click' going through the flower shop, as both of the two left were just staring at each other, Chouji raising an eyebrow.

"Why did ya do that? I mean, I know you wanted too." He asked, calmly as he watched her push away from the counter, walking towards him, her purple skirt hitting her legs as she walked towards him. Her back leaned up against the wall he was leaned up against, both of them looking at a pink poster that wrote 'Flowers are the way to the Heart' as her head leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Chouji, I shouldn't of done that, I was fully ignoring up and I should have been looking at you, not Sasuke." Ino whispered, Chouji staring at her, giving a faint smile as his other hand that wasn't wrapped around her hips, pulled up a white rose from another bucket holing a dozen white roses. He raised it up too her face, her ice blue eyes staring at the white rose with a confused look then, a sweet smile came onto her face, leaning against him.

"I wanna go into your heart…"

"You already are there, you are the one at the door, and everyone else is miles away…"

Gently, he put the petals against her cheek, going from one cheek then, sliding off her cheek to her lips, to only travel to the other cheek. A giggle left her lips, the last golden rays of the sun shinning in the flower shop, turning into the exotic sunset that everyone loved to watch turn into night. Then, she looked up at him with an evil grin mixed with a smirk smile, placing her hand into his own hand.

"You're paying for that…"

The End

88888888888888

Okay, so, if anyone knows, tell me what color are Chouji's eyes, please!!!!!

I'll love you for life!!!!

Give reviews please! Tell me what you liked or didn't like!

Okay well; I'll write more later, bye! 

8888888888888888


End file.
